


That Trans Spiderman Fan Fic That No-one Asked For

by Justanotherpanickinggay



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Irondad, Misgendering, Out of Character May Parker (Spider-Man), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Male Character, Trans Michelle Jones, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherpanickinggay/pseuds/Justanotherpanickinggay
Summary: Basically, a trans Spiderman fic that no one asked for.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that apparently all of my Spiderman fan fic starts with Peter asleep in class I'm not sure why. So I started writing this a long time ago and I found it the other day and decided to keep writing it. Thanks to my friend for helping with this!

Peter awoke to soft humming and the smell of what could have been waffles burning.

“Karen wake up or you’re gonna be late again!” May shouted. Karen, God he hated that name. Every part of it. Every letter disgusted him. It made him want to rip himself apart. He got out of bed and grabbed jeans, and an old hoodie from the drawer slipping into the bathroom to get changed and not bothering to turn the light on for fear of seeing his problems…

May banged on the door “KAREN IT IS 8:30 GET YOUR FREAKING ASS OUT OF THIS HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!!!” Peter cringed at the name but rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed his bag off the floor next to the front door.

“BYE MAY” He called from the corridor outside the flat as he ran to catch the bus.  
0---0

“Ms Parker would you like to explain to me why you are asleep in my geometry class?” Ms Macrae asked as she poked him hard in the back.” Peter jolted awake. Shit he had fallen asleep in class again. He mumbled an apology. Ned looked at him worried.

“Karen you ok?” he whispered. Peter nodded. He only had to get through another 20 mins of the day then he could go to the tower. All of this would be over. Ms Macrae’s voice continued to drone on until the bell sounded and Peter ran out of the room Ned following close behind.

“Wait up Karen- Karen you wanna come to mine and make the new Lego deathstar I bought?” He called.

“Can’t Ned…” He replied unable to breathe after running. “Gotta go to the compound you know lots of interning to do…” He looked at his feet and wrung his hands.

“Kar are you sure you’ve been acting weird lately and I’m worried about you.” Ned said.

“I’m fine Ned honestly just tired you know school and stuff. AnywaygottagoHappy’llbewaitingoutsidebyeNed.” He mumbled too fast for any normal human to understand and ran off down the corridor leaving Ned standing there looking rather bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks to Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am incapable of writing chapter summaries. I wrote this chapter a while ago but then I completely rewrote it yesterday. Thanks to my friend for helping with this! Stay safe. Hope you're having a good day!

“Hey kiddo how you doing? I’ll be there in a second just ask Friday for the plans for your suits and I’ll finish things up here.” Tony called from his disk. Peter smiled and walked over to his workbench pulling up the plans with Friday and beginning to work on them.

Tony walked over about 30 minutes later.

“Looking good Karen liking the red and blue theme.” He smiled. Peter pulled his shoulders up further to his ears and pulled at the sleeves of his hoodie. Tony furrowed his brow something was wrong with ~~his~~ the kid, but he didn’t know what… and Tony didn’t like not knowing.

“Hey kid you want pizza I was gonna order some cos Pepper’s at a fancy conference and as we know I’m not the best cook.” Tony laughed. Peter didn’t even smile.

“Um yeah sure Mr Stark” He sighed. “I wanna work on this a bit longer you know get it exactly right.”

Tony nodded and went to order the pizza. He came back about 10 mins later carrying three boxes. Tony sighed as he saw Peter asleep at the workbench that kid really needed to sleep more and look at less memes whatever they were. He tapped Peter on the arm.

“Pizza’s here come on Karen we’ll watch Star Wars.” Tony suggested. Peter forced a smile and followed Tony to the TV in the room next door where the two of them sat down and turned on A New Hope. The credits began to role and the two of them tucked into their pizzas. Peter didn’t speak and sat curled in on himself on the opposite end of the couch to Tony. Halfway through the movie when Peter had finished both of his pizzas and Tony got up to find dessert.

“Kar you want ice-cream?” He asked Peter shook his head turning his attention back to the screen. Ok something is definitely wrong this kid never doesn’t want ice cream.

“Friday pause the film please.” Tony asked.

“Yes boss.” The AI replied. Peter looked at Tony confused and slightly scared. Tony noticed the kid was shaking a little. Jesus whatever it was Tony hoped he could fix it.

“Mr Stark have I done something wrong?” Peter asked worried.

“No, no, no.” Stark reassured. “I just. Karen is there something wrong. You’ve been acting odd ever since you got here and I just wanna help I swear. If there’s anything I can do, I’ll do it. I won’t judge whatever it is.” Peter took a deep breath and looked at his mentor then down at the empty pizza box that was sat on his knees. There was a sour taste in his mouth and he felt pretty sick.

“I…I… Mr Stark do you know why I’m called Spiderman?” He asked fiddling with the corner of one of the pizza boxes. His mentor looked puzzled.

“No but you can call yourself whatever you want. I mean Steve still calls himself Captain America and he’s not exactly captain material in my book.” Tony smiled. Peter didn’t.

“Well it’s because...” He continued. “I’m a……… guy.” Peter stuttered. Tony’s face went from confused to, I am your caring parent and I will kill everyone in a 500m radius who tries to hurt you my precious child in under 5 seconds. Tears began to fall from the little spider’s eyes.

“Oh kiddo. It’s ok. You’re gonna be ok I’m here I promise.” Tony soothed as he hugged the boy close. They stayed like that for a moment before Tony slowly pulled away.

“Do you have a name?” Tony asked.

“Peter?” The boy replied sniffing.

“Peter. That’s suits you. I like it. Ok Peter do you want ice-cream?”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna try and post more of this soon as I have the next few chapters written already. Thanks so much for reading. Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> This might take a while for me to write cos, I'm really busy with stuff so don't expect regular updates.


End file.
